Getting Stronger OC x Various
by cyberraddictt
Summary: Cerva Veloss is a young troll on Alternia. Raised the opposite of most trolls, instead of revolving around blood and carnage, Cerva is a strong advocate of peace and love within the hemospecterum. When her ex-morail messages her about a certain videogame, she gets a feeling things are going to change alot.
**My first story so I'd appreciate constructive criticism! I'm using my own OC in this story so tell me what you think!~ ^-^**

 **I do not own homestuck. All rights go to Andrew Hussie.**

A small troll girl sits in a colorful room, surrounded by a wide array of paints. What is this troll's name? Midget Rainbowspaz- the girl frowns. How dare you?! That is very rude and you should apologize! This girl has VERY nice name, thank you very much.

Your name is Cerva Veloss. You have a variety of interests such as painting, astronomy, and casual SLAM POETRY. Some don't realize the intensity of slam poetry. You deeply pity them. As uh, mentioned before, you are very small for troll. You swear, you just haven't had your growth spurt yet! It's not your fault that you're a midget all your friends shot up as pupas…

Other than being very small, you are a pretty normal troll (mostly). You have two horns that bend inwards and down, in a generic heart shape. They used to annoy you to no end, but your morail, Kanaya, is practically obsessed with them, telling you that they add to your 'small' and 'innocent' look. Sometimes you wonder what you see in her… But your palemate aside, you keep your black hair long, to your waist, and you are a blue blood.

You've never had the same view of the hemospectrum as your other noble blooded friends and it can get tiring at times. You are very close with quite a few nobles and even a few purple bloods! Not to mention the Fusia Empress, but she's not even as bad as Equius.

You lead a pretty nice life for a young troll. You live in a hive on a cliff, overlooking a beach, not more than four or five miles from your friend, Eridan's, shipwreck. You were also raised by a very loving, barkbeast luscus. Man, do you love bark dad. Unlike many other lusci, your luscus was very nurturing and involved when you were a grub, teaching you to be indifferent to the hemospectrum and to show love to everyone you met. How cool is bark dad right? So cool. The coolest. All the cool. All of them.

You stand up from your paint covered floor, rolling your luscus off of your leg, where he decided was a wonderful place to nap and look after you at the same time. Multitasking skills on lock. He gave a disgruntle grunt and glared playfully, before nudging your waist and slipping outside. ' _Probably going to go catch dinner or something.'_

You heard a ding from your husktop, making you spin around and stumble a little. You managed to keep your balance as you walked to your desk, muttering and cursing your horrible balance. You sat down in your spinny chair, quickly opening up trollian, seeing that your ex-morail was messaging you. You sat up a little straighter, smiling. Ex-morails or not, Sollux was still nice to talk too.

 **twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling AfflictedChromacity [AC]**

 **TA: hey cer, you there?**

 **AC: Hii Sol!~**

 **TA: yeah hii, whatever, ii have two a2k you 2omethiing**

 **AC: Suree thiing, whaatS up?~**

 **TA: remember that game ii told you about?**

 **AC: Thee biig gloom aand doom eend of thee world one?~**

 **TA: that one exactly**

 **AC: Whaat aabout it?~**

 **TA: me and KK are the team 'leader2' or 2omethiing like that and ii want two get two all of the good people before he doe2**

 **AC: Aaw, you reeaally thiink ii'm onee of thee beeSt Sol?~**

 **TA: that doe2n't matter, are you on my team or what**

 **AC: Suree! iiS Kaan gonnaa bee on our teeaam?~**

 **TA: ii thiink KK got two her fiir2t**

 **AC: Aaw~ 8:(**

 **TA: don't worry about iit. feferii iinviited your fii2hy flu2hcru2h.**

 **AC: You know whaat? ii'm goiing to iignoree thaat commeent aand focuS on thee faact thaat my FRIIEEND iiS goiing to bee there!~ 8:)**

 **TA: whatever, ii'll get 2omeone to hook up a2 your 2erver player ok?**

 **AC: Okiiee Sol!~**

 **TA: ii'll 2ee you iin the game**

 **twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling AfflictedChromacity [AC]**

 **twinArmageddons [TA] started trolling AfflictedChromacity [AC]**

 **TA: be careful iidiot**

 **AC: Staay Saafee Sol.~**

 **twinArmageddons [TA] stopped trolling AfflictedChromacity [AC]**

You sat back in your seat, staring at the ceiling. If Sol was worried, then this must really be a lot more than just a videogame. What were you getting yourself into?


End file.
